Of Lions And Angels
"She came through to us in our desperate moment, when the ammo was low and we were all exhausted from over a day of constant fight. The Lion just sauntered into the Dig Site like a Goddess of War wielding a blazing M-99 Sabre with a smirk on her face, surrounded by the exploded platforms of the Geth she had mass detonated with a DDOS attack. In walked Jane Catherine Shepard, Humanity's First SPECTRE and Lion of Elysium, surrounded by the corpses of her enemies; no one fucks with the Lion." - PO2 Sara Elaine Ryder (HM8404) on the Rescue of Therum. "Are you kidding me? I walked over a carpet of obliterated Geth long before I ever reached Sara. There was like... four hundred destroyed platforms. I had gone to rescue the Angel. I should have just brought popcorn. Go figure." -CPT Jane Catherine Shepard (SAN URL 1130, N7, OST) on the Rescue of Therum. Of Lions And Angels Series Concept "Of Lions And Angels" is an Alternate Universe story by jerseydanielgibson published on www.fanfiction.net. The story encompasses the original Mass Effect game with several key difference, the main one being the inclusion of the Mass Effect: Andromeda character Sara Ryder. Story Summery Jane Shepard and Sara Ryder, the spacer brat and the Cit-born, the Lion of Elysium and the Angel of Illyeria, lifelong friends, find themselves mired in events concerning ProTech and a diabolical scheme. Can a SPECTRE and a Corpsman along with an eclectic crew stop a Turians' plan that may rattle the very galaxy itself? Key Points * In this story, Jane Shepard, a ship-born Navy brat, has been lifelong friends with Sara Ryder, Firstborn on the Citadel, there on the day Sara was born. This is due to the fact that Jane's mother and father were a part of the same team (known as the 'Night Stalkers' of the Bravest Generation, the FCW's warriors during the Relay 314 Incident) as Sara's father. * The story is heavy into tech; weapon upgrades, armor upgrades, hacking, science 'wizardry', and advanced technological methods. Some of these include the concept of how Tech Armor works, hacking terminology and methods, an expanding list of materials for upgrading weaponry and armor, and non-Conon weaponry, ammunition, and armor concepts. How SPECTRE weapons and armors are more advanced are explained, as well as the use of crafting modifications and upgrades with materials and components. Even common items (such as Haptic input devices, holographic displays, and several different 'Gels') are touched upon to give a sense of what the future might be like. * The normal combat profiles have been changed. Shepard is a Combat Engineer who specializes in hardware performance; she possesses a hoverturret armored assault platform (named 'Bastila') that compliments the 'combat' engineer skills of assault turret, an augmented combat drone (named 'Ghost') that compliments the 'code' engineer skills that are sabotage, dampening, overload, and hacking. She is proficient with many weapons, possesses a 'Speedware' armor augmentation that is the mechanical version of Adrenaline Rush, and wears heavy armor. * Ryder is a Sentinel/Juggernaut Fleet Marine Force Corpsman who specializes in being a Xenomedic and Combat Health Care Professional. She hand-crafted the first version of 'Tech Armor', being dense OmniGel plates electrostatically adhered to her armor for extra protection along with Biotic Barrier, as well as a monomolecular-Mylar bodysuit with electromagnetic wiring to 'repel' rounds through the use of magnetics (the 'Fortification' skill). When in danger or in the defense of a fallen comrade, Ryder will leap into the fray in which she purges the electromagnetic energy of her suit explosively (the Fortification melee ability), as well as creating shrapnel from her Tech Armor (Tech Burst) and blowing out her Barrier at the same time (Nova), essentially turning into a suicide bomber. This maneuver has been known to clear a portion of the battlefield and create dozens of enemy casualties. * Almost everyone is 'upgraded', friend and foe alike. For the Geth, platforms are highly adaptive to tactics, changing their own to the best possible ways to overcome and defeat their opponents (Council endeavors). 'Husking' will be explained, and conversion will be highlighted. For the allies, their professions and how they are at the top of their game will be explained, such as Detective Garrus Vakarian being a Detective of C-SEC's Special Crimes Unit as well as a Sniper Officer of C-SEC's Rapid Response Unit, the Cit's version of SWAT. * Several locations are expanded and explained. Arcturus Station (the Arc), the Citadel (the Cit), Dig Site Alpha of Therum being a living location as oppose to a singular person stuck, and a mission-improved Normandy to better combat the Geth are all present. * A new race is created and presented; the AntiQuarians. When the Council condemned the Quarian race to being nomadic pariahs living on ships, one noble family already living on Thessia stayed, working diligently to help their race survive. They have lived on Thessia for nineteen generations, remaining unsuited while giving brith to Thessia's Eezo-rich environment. Thus they are naturally unsuited and Biotically-capable. * Further developments will be announced as the story progresses. Upgrades and Changes * Tech Armor - OmniGel distribution nodules connected to an internal chassis upon a suit of armor to 'gush' out the programmable fluid and QuikCure to the hard surfaces of said armor, clinging to the ceramic armor electrostatically. In dire situations, the magnetic properties of the adherence can go from 'attach' to 'detach' violently, blowing out the hardened Gel like shrapnel, turning the user into a walking grenade. * The Original M-37 Falcon - A weapon crafted by Jane Catherine Shepard, it is two weapons combined; a M-96 Mattock Battle Rifle, and a M-23 Katana. This is based off of the Mass Effect: Infiltrator weapon used by the unnamed Turian Prisoner once one beat the App game with Randall Enzo. It fires a five-round burst from the rifle selection, a full-choke magnum weight shotgun spread from the shotgun selection, and both on the 'fun' selection; a five-round burst with a shotgun blast at the end. It uses two ammo blocks and two shavers, and goes through ammo blocks like crazy. The weapon is utilized by Sara Elaine Ryder. * Category:Of Lions And Angels Series